The present invention relates generally to a pill dispenser, and has particular utility in the storage and dispensing of medicinal or nutritional supplement pills that must be taken orally.
The number of individuals who take medicinal or nutritional supplement pills is in the range of millions. Almost all of those individuals, at one time or another, have to ingest such pills where a source of drinking fluid is not readily available, or where a container for holding drinking fluid is readily not at their disposal.
Among the above individuals, those who travel or commute, and who need to take different assortments of pills at different times, are usually more inconvenienced than others, as they often have to carry with them both a drinking fluid container, and one or more separate pill dispensers. This arrangement can consume much space if a number of different dispensers are being carried. The arrangement also creates the inconvenience of having to locate the separate fluid container and medicine when it is necessary to take the medicine.